VTI oc forum
by Masterclass MC
Summary: This is a new oc forum for a story that will come up later, but i'm makin preporations now. Basicly, Rocky and Cece are invited to VTI and meet some new people. Looking for friends and enemies. THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE A FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm starting a new forum for OC's. It'll probably be awhile before I get a chance to write it, but I'll be right on it since I'm waiting on SOMEONE to finish editing a chapter of Bringing down the house. But I'm gone set the scene, Rocky and Cece are invited to the Vicksburg Talent Invitational to preform and stay for the 2 months before eliminations.

Name: William Remington

Height: about 5'5''

Skin: tan white skin

Hair: medium length brown

Traits: Really good at Trombone, snare drum, and guitar, funny, very smart, sweet, very gentleman like, can rap REALY well with rock music

History: Grew up rich because his father owns Remington Arms Co. Lost his mother at the age of 8. Knows what it's like to be picked on cause he is really good at the trombone and has alot of pride in it. Doesn't really show when he is hurt because of what happened to his mom.

Style of Clothes: Leather jackets, tee-shirts, button down shirts, jeans and when not in school he wears a .45 caliber semi-automatic handgun.

After that, if you have anything else, add it and if you have any questions PM me and I'll answer them.


	2. Chapter 2

**What up people? Hey, I wanted to bring something to ya'lls attention. I ACTUALLY NEED OCs FOR THIS, THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF AN OC FORUM AIN'T IT? **

"Hey, hey, hey," said Rocky Blue climbing into her best friend /girlfriend's house. "Hey baby," said Cece Jones stepping out to meet her. "I got a surprise for you," said Rocky handing Cece a letter. "What's this?" she asked. "Open it and see," said Rocky. Cece did as she was told and opened the letter.

VTI

Congratulations Ms. Cece Jones, you have been invited to the Vicksburg Talent Invitational. You and Ms. Raquel Blue must be at the Vicksburg High School Football Field on September 30, 2012 to be briefed about this competition. We have included information pertinent to anything you need to know.

Sincerely,

Victoria Willard

"Whoa, we got in!" yelled Cece. "I know, this is so great!" said Rocky jumping with her girlfriend. "What are you two so happy about?" laughed Ms. Jones walking around the corner. Cece handed her the letter and resumed jumping. "Well, then you girls better get packing. And while you're there, I don't want no funny business," she warned pointing her finger at the couple. Rocky's cheeks became very red but Cece just blew it off **(ik, that sounds very perverted)**. "Wait, you're not going?" asked Cece catching on. "No, because I have things to do and I trust you with Rocky," said her mother motioning for them to hurry along.

They ran to their rooms to start packing. About 2 hours later Cece got a text from Rocky.

**Rocky: Hey baby, finished packing yet?**

**Cece: Yeah, just finished, u?**

**Rocky: Just about everything, just picking out what kinda lingerie you'd like best**

Cece fell back on her bed laughing so hard she thought she might die. She knew that Rocky didn't own a single piece of lingerie, and she was just playing around.

**Next Day**

"Are you girls ready to go?" asked Ms. Jones standing by the taxi with Rocky and Cece. "For the millionth time, yes mom," said Cece hugging her mother. "Well, you two behave yourselves," she said wiping away tears. They got in the taxi and waved goodbye to their relatives as they drove toward the airport. Once on the plane and in the air, Rocky took out her laptop and started researching anything having to do with VTI. She then started to look up VHS. Once she was done with this, she started to think about what dance routine her and Cece should do first once they were there.

"Cece, baby wake up," Rocky said shaking the redhead who was currently lying on her shoulder lightly. "Uhh, just 5 more minutes," moaned Cece. "Don't make me," said Rocky in a threating manner. Cece shot up and said, "you wouldn't." "Just try me," said Rocky. They gathered their things and exited the plane. They then found a taxi to take them to a hotel where they rented a room together. "Hey Rocks, look, there's a football game going on tonight at the VHS football field, why don't we go there," said Cece looking at a sheet of paper lying on the table. "Ok, let's go," said Rocky as they linked hands and walked out.

Once there, they bought tickets and found a seat on the home side. They then heard a drum cadence from up the hill coming closer. "Hey Rocky, what's that sound?" asked Cece. "That's a drum cadence, it's used for a band to keep beat as they march," answered Rocky. "Well, why can't they just count like when we dance?" asked Cece confused. "Cause- well just watch," said Rocky pointing to the VHS band as they marched past the home stands. "Band, horns up!" they heard someone yell. The band raised their instruments and pointed them to the stands they past the stands. "1,2, ready play!" the voice shouted again as they heard the band play Get Ready still marching past. "How do they do that?" asked the to girls in unison as they watched the band keep their upper bodies to the stands but their lower bodies stayed pointed to where they were going. They then snapped down and started to get in the stands.

**Later on **

"Wow, their team really sucks," said Cece looking at the scoreboard at half time. "Ladies and Gentleman, on behalf of VHS, we would like to welcome you to the game. Now for the Vicksburg High School "Pride" Marching Band as they present their halftime performance, Rockin' to the 70's starting with Free by Chicago and concluding with a medley of Tower of Power hits including So Very Hard to Go, You're still a young man, What is hip, and 25 or 6 to 4 by Chicago. Drum Majors Waldrep and Rivera, is your band ready?" The Drum Majors started a salute, causing Cece to say, "That makes me want to join a band so I could do that." "Why?" asked Rocky confused. "It looks fun," she responded as the band took the field. They then started to march. At the beginning of the last song, the girl to Cece's left said, "I love this song." Cece turned to her watching as the girl stared intently at the band, more specifically the Trombones.

"Hello," said Cece. "Oh, hello," said the girl shyly. "You must play that instrument," said Cece pointing down to the trombones. "You mean the Trombone, yes I do but no where near that good," she said casting her gaze back to the band. By this time the band had stopped playing and had ran to an arc position. They then stood still as a group of dancers took the field. "Ladies and Gentlemen, now entering the field is the VHS Gator Girls performing to the song Low, aka Applebottom Jeans." **(We, the VHS band, are actually playing that this Friday for the Gator Girls) **

"Wow, they are trashy," said Rocky watching the Gator Girls dance. "Yeah, but the song is cool," said Cece dancing in her seat causing Rocky to grab her by the shoulders and holding her still. "Thank you, the Pride band is directed by Lee Winters, Katie Bougher, Terry Steed, and Darrel Ward. Drum Majors are Daniel Rivera and Destinee Waldrep. Captains are Tyneshia Jarret, Clarinet. Destinee Waldrep, Flute. Ishmael Pendleton and Mathew Talbot, Trumpet. Victoria Pagen and Troy Jarret, French Horn. Austin McCain, Tenor Saxophone. Amy Dixon and Chris Acerman, alto Saxophone. Mason Dafferon, Tuba. And William Remington, Trombone and Baritone."

**After the Game**

"Ok baby, time for bed," said Rocky getting into the one bed. "Aw, come on Rocky, we can stay up alittle longer can't we," whined Cece. "Not if you want to get up early enough tomorrow, and plus I had something you might like planned," said Rocky with a seductive look. Cece couldn't get in bed fast enough. **(This is a T rated story people, I ain't putting no sex scene in here.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ik wat ur thinking, y ain't this fool updated in a while. 1 phrase: work, school, and band practice. To top it off, me and my former best friend are no longer friends so that is more pressure. Next day

Cece woke up the next morning with the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. She opened her eyes to find Rocky staring at her. "It's about time you woke up Sleeping Beauty," said Rocky kissing her forehead before they both rolled out of bed and got dressed. Soon they were walking out and walked to the restaurant next door and got breakfast. "So what time do we have to be at the stadium by?" asked Cece with her mouth full. "Don't chew with your mouth full baby, and we have to be there at 9," said Rocky checking her watch. "How much time do we have?" asked Cece. "About 2 hours," said Rocky as they finished their meals.

At the Stadium

The couple found themselves seats as the stadium. "Hey look, it's the band from last night," said Cece pointing group of kids in a line without their jackets and with their instruments. "Yeah, but where are the rest of them I wonder?" asked Rocky looking around. "May I have your attention please?" said a woman standing on the 50-yard line on the sidelines. "Band, attend hut!" yelled the lead Trombonist. The line picked their instruments up and yelled, "Pride!" "Thank you Mr. Remington," said the woman motioning to the band. "Now, you are all here for the same reason, you are gifted in your own way with the arts. For some of you, like the VHS band students here, are gifted in the Fine Arts, while some of you are gifted in the Visual Arts. Now, while we do encourage friendship here, remember that you are all competing here. You may form teams and dissolve them as you wish," said the woman looking at her clipboard.

"I think that is it for right now other than announcing that you all will meet here each morning for the next 2 months unless told otherwise, do you understand?" she asked. A chorus of yeses went through the crowd. "Now, to introduce the 3 time VTI champion, William Remington!" said the woman as the boy that was leading the line stepped out and did a drum major salute. **(You know, the one where the point their right hand in an angle toward their heads and mirror the movement except opposite toward their hip.) **"Is that it Mr. Remington? No speech? That's unusual for you," said the woman. He then stepped back into line called to the line, "Band, horns up! Torture!" "What does he mean by that?" asked Cece. "He is calling the song Torture up," said a voice behind her. She turned to find the girl from last night sitting behind her. "Hey, you're the girl from the other night," she said. "Yeah, my name is Emma, Emma Ranger," she said holding out her hand. Cece shook it and introduced her and Rocky who was listening intently to the music.

"You all are free to go now, meet and greet with each other and be back here tomorrow," said the woman leaving. "Whatdoesittaketomakeamarchin gbandgo?" yelled the boy **(read it with spaces in the sentence)**. "Pride!" the band yelled back and the boy yelled "What?" 5 times. "Excuse me, I think I'm going to go somewhere real quick," said Emma leaving hurriedly. "She so likes that William Remington boy," said Cece shaking her head and smiling.

Emma's POV VHS band hall

"Ok guys, great job and I'll see you guys when ever," said William. As everyone was slipping out, no one noticed me slipping into the room. "Hello, who are you?" asked a voice behind me. I stopped and turned around trying to come up with a lie as to why I was here. "E-emma Ranger," I stuttered out. "Well, it's nice to meet you Emma, I suppose that you were going to look around the band hall?" he said smiling. "How did you know that?" I asked dumbfounded. "Well, you're not in the band as I would have recognized you if you were, so that is the only other logical answer," he said turning away. "When you're done, come find me, I'll be here somewhere," he called over his shoulder.

I started looking around at everything from the drum line set up in the back to the tubas along the wall to the instrument room. When I was done, it was already dark out so I went to find William. "Come on in," he answered when I knocked on the door of the room he was in. "Oh, I was about to leave Will-," I began. "Oh, please call me either Bill, or Rebel. Either one works better than William," he said looking up at me from a computer he was typing on the keyboard to. He had on a pair of jeans instead of the black overalls the band was wearing earlier but he still had on a lime green band shirt and his feet propped up on the desk. Ok, well I was about to leave now Bill," I said turning to leave. "Hey, why don't you come here in the morning and I'll show you around the school since this is where ya'll are going to be going to school at for the next 2 months at least."

I didn't know what to say. I just nodded yes and smiled blushing brightly. I made my way quickly out and walked down the street.

With Rocky and Cece

"Hey Rocky, you seen Emma?" asked Cece when she and Rocky went to leave. "Yeah, she followed the band up the hill and she just walked down the street," she replied as they walked out the gates and found a taxi back to the hotel.

VHS Band Hall Rebel's POV

Well this has been an interesting day for me. I just got done with the part of the band that is in VTI now, and this incredibly beautiful girl walks in and looks around the band hall. And what was up with the offer to show her round the school, where was that even comin from? Well, might as well finish this music. I felt my phone vibrate so I picked it up. "What up Chris?" I answered. "Nothin much, you?" he said. "Just sittin here writing music for Twilight Zone," I answered putting the phone on speaker and setting it down and continuing to write the music. "Try not to give all the good stuff to the Trombones," he replied laughing. "Aw, but that would be no fun at tall, we are the strongest line after all," I replied.

"Justin shawl did a number on you with that didn't he?" he asked. "Yep, so why did you call me again?" I asked. "I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" he said. "Shoot," I stated putting the keyboard down. "Have you noticed that Lexi is gone a lot?" he asked. "Chris, you know how I feel about her," I said darkly. "I know, I know, but seriously, she hasn't been here in a while," he said almost as though he was pleading. "I don't know what you want me to do about it, we ain't even friends anymore," I told him exasperated. "I don't know, but I was just hoping you had some sort of explanation. Oh well, anything interesting happen today?" he asked. "Well, if you must know, a girl came and looked around the band hall," I said resuming my writing. "Ok, was she hot?" he asked. "Very, but she was a little peculiar," I said thinking.

"Then you ought to date her, you two would have at least one thing in common," he laughed. "You do realize come Monday you have to deal with me don't you?" I said. "Good point, what was her name?" "Emma Ranger, you ever heard of her?" I asked. "Yeah, I saw her at a talent show one time, dang good trombone player if you ask me. She did The Horse," he said. "Ok, well I got to go so talk to you later," I told him shutting off the connection and my computer.


End file.
